


The Yuletide Excitement - by AnysCake

by SissolxJeffC4ever



Category: Actors RPFs, Twelfth Night
Genre: Drama, Friendship, Humor, Multi, Weird, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 22:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17252273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SissolxJeffC4ever/pseuds/SissolxJeffC4ever
Summary: SUMMARY: Stephen Fry is hosting the annual Winter-holiday celebrations and Mark Rylance is far from impressed. And how come it has to do with confessions and stuff? Trust Paul, Colin, Roger, and Peter to make fun of him like that. AU where Roger Lloyd Pack never perished because him and Colin should most definitely be best pals in reality as well!  Major James Garnon/Mark Rylance with background!Peter Hamilton Dyer/Colin Hurley and Paul Chahidi/Angus Wright





	The Yuletide Excitement - by AnysCake

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I DO NOT, I repeat, DO NOT, own James and Mark! They’re their own people and no, they’re SO NOT in a relationship IRL. (unfortunately, though)   
> Warning(s): Major slash implications and holiday cheer?   
> Pairing(s): Mark Rylance/James Garnon, Peter Hamilton Dyer/Colin Hurley, multi   
> Word count:   
> Rating: K+, as mentioned 
> 
>  
> 
> A/N: Yuletide cheer, enough said.

PART 4 of the You and I series 

 

OoOoO 

 

(2018) 

 

  To Mark Rylance, every single Dec 24 evening was similar to what his Twelfth Night character would deal with every single day. Fortunately he wasn’t Olivia in reality, otherwise it’ll be beyond him as to how he could survive the noise and the dancing and the music. 

  This year, fellow actor Stephen Fry was hosting the annual celebration, and things were already escalating quickly. Colin Hurley, Roger Lloyd Pack, and Paul Chahidi were half-listening to Hugh Laurie banging on the piano, absolutely botching up one of Stephen’s favorite Wagner pieces, with said person not even caring. On the other hand, the noise was getting crazy. 

 

  Stephen had finally given up flirting with Roger and Peter Hamilton Dyer, who was shouting song lyrics with Colin and not even looking at Stephen himself. Mark shook his head. If he was Stephen then he’d make whomever that made the most noise just go to the kitchen and do the dishes. 

  At another corner, Johnny Flynn, Sam Barnett, Alan Davies, Elliott Spencer, and Jimmy Carr were trying to watch a movie, but was getting distracted on account of the table dancing that started around an hour ago, because Colin had too much cake, along with too much champagne and brandy, which was totally in character for Sir Toby but completely out of character for himself. 

  Shaking his head again, Mark tried to go upstairs but was blocked by another one of Stephen’s cronies — Mark Carwardine, the infamous conservationist. 

 

  “What have we heeeeeeeeere, Mr. Rylance?” he asked, holding a glass of cocktail and half-tripping down the stairs. Carwardine was even more intoxicated than Colin, to say the truth. 

  Rylance glared. “I thought there’s no one upstairs,” he said back, taking a small sip of his own cocktail Peter made him make. He made a mental note to go altogether Twelfth Night on his fellow actor as soon as everyone is back to their sober selves. 

 Carwardine giggled and another person got out of one of the rooms and collapsed onto the floor. 

 

  “HAHAHAHAHA what’s going on with you and Stephen?” that person asked, struggling to get up. Rylance shook his head. Whatever. 

  “I thought you’d like to be downstairs?” he tried asking again, and Carwardine stumbled down the stairs, just in time to be caught by Stephen, who was laughing his head off because of something he just a) heard, or b) said, or c) saw, on account of Peter and Colin were getting way touchy-feely with each other to be comfortable. 

  Sighing, Mark went to the bar area in order to refill his glass when Peter and Colin zoomed past him, chasing each other like kids. 

 

  That was strange. He could’ve sworn they were still dancing like a married couple on the table. 

  Going back to the living room after filling his glass, he saw that James Garnon was also half-asleep, just like how Mark Carwardine’s mystery date had been. Fair enough, everyone’s been drinking to excess and acting out of impulse, which kind of explained why Peter and Colin were now slumped on each other like each other’s personal plush. On the ground, that is. 

  Smiling to himself, Mark moved over to the couch. 

 

  “What time is it?” asked James, without even noticing that it was Mark instead of Stephen or anyone else in said person’s league. 

  Mark checked his watch. Almost midnight, which was the time of the craziest celebration ever. No one was getting presents this year, especially Colin. Roger was already asleep next to James, though, and unfazed by the noise Hugh was making on the piano, after taking a swig of cocktail from his glass that he didn’t even notice was empty already. 

  “Time goes slower than snails here,” he said back. 

  All of a sudden, Stephen and Carwardine fell on the couch, laughing their heads off and nearly knocked the original occupants off. 

 

  Roger’s eyes popped open and James gulped. 

  “OY!” he cried. 

  Mark stood up. Better get him and James into one of the rooms that’d give them somewhere to sleep off the booze. 

  Stephen, Carwardine, and Roger didn’t even notice them slinking off. 

 

oooooo 

 

  Mark didn’t even notice that they were already on the second floor and in the corridors, surronded by rooms, until Paul and Angus bursted out of one, both laughing very hard. This was headache-inducing, that is, everyone’s questionable antics. Angus was new to their gang, that is, when Roger wasn’t available for one of their rehearsals. Since then, Angus and Paul had been best of friends, and, if Mark remembered correctly, they were in a relationship, since Colin and Peter were in one, and so forth. 

  “What is it with you two?” taking another sip of his cocktail, he asked, sighing in exasperation. The noise was getting too much to bear. 

  “Sorry, sorry!” cried Angus, and Paul shrieked, “you should’ve seen them!” 

 

  Stumbling inside one of the rooms, the other two — Mark and James, that is — collapsed into one of the beds. 

  “What just happened with Peter and Colin?” after a moment of silence, asked James, to no one in particular. 

  That was when Mark realized that even though he himself was a bit tipsy, everyone else was way out of it. 

 

  “You should stop drinking those margaritas, signor.” he mumbled. James rolled over and smiled at him. 

  “Definitely.” 

  That was when they heard stairs being trod upon and more chattering. Most definitely Colin and Peter, since they were singing one of Twelfth Night’s songs. 

 

  Mark smiled at the memories. He had to admit, Colin and Peter were perfect for each other. 

  “Like Peter and Colin, I’ve loved you since the beginning.” after taking a swig of cocktail, Mark declared to James, and said person pulled him into a kiss. It was supposed to be sweet, but this was more like intoxication than actual sweetness. 

  That was the last thing he remembered before falling asleep. 

 

ooooooo 

 

  Mark and James woke up tangled in each others arms and the former didn’t care. Thank goodness they were in a room, and whatever happened the night previously, he didn’t really want to know, especially if the results were way too… well… y’know. 

  The house was quiet when he woke up and it was a miracle, since Stephen must’ve sent everyone home by then, and he and James spent the night there, unbeknownst to anyone else, that is, if Colin and Peter, along with Paul, didn’t barge in as soon as James’s eyes fluttered. 

 

  “I’m tellin’ ya, no ONE must know about that, so it’s only known amongst us!” Peter and Colin were obviously the leaders of the small group when they barged in, and that’s why the former was the one making the announcement. 

  Mark squeezed his eyes shut. He didn’t have a mega-huge headache, thankfully, since he was the only one watching his cocktail consumption; but still, Peter talking in a loud voice wasn’t something to be looking forward to, even when you didn’t have such a hangover. 

  “Can you guys leave, PLEASE?” next to him, James covered his eyes with an arm and rolled away from the new-comers. 

  Paul smirked. 

 

  “They heard you, and I have to admit, it was sweet.” he said back, and Mark’s insides cringed.

  Sure, he remembered what happened last night, before falling asleep. 

  “What happened last night?” mumbled James, and Mark actually cringed hard at the question. 

 

  The thing was, he remembered. And Peter and Colin will most definitely be using it to their own advantages. 

 

 

  Downstairs was a mess; in fact, saying that it was a mess downstairs was an understatement. Paper and presents were scattered everywhere, and of course, clothes were everywhere. Mark didn’t want to know what happened at the living room during the time when he and James were inside one of the rooms, either kissing each other’s souls out or sleeping off the booze in each others arms. 

  All of a sudden, Stephen got out of the kitchen, along with Angus, who was serving breakfast to everyone and smirking because James and Mark were still close to each other. 

  They immediately tore away and slinked away. 

 

  Mark sighed in exasperation. Do they have to tell everyone in their group? 

  “D’you have to let the world know?” sitting down and grabbing one of the coffees Angus set down, he asked, looking at Peter. Said person beamed at him. 

  “The world doesn’t have to know, if they don’t want to.” the fellow actor said back, and  Colin added, “by the way, you and James are adorable together.” 

 

  Mark blushed. He remembered the embarrassment Paul and his cronies made him feel when he congratulated James on getting one of the biggest roles in Shakespeare’s fantasy works. 

  Maybe he shouldn’t have. 

  “The congratulations was between… well… friends, then,” he explained, taking another swig of coffee and trying to ignore Peter’s smirk. 

 

  “Riiiiiiight, everyone knows you and him are in love!” cried Angus, skipping out of the kitchen this time. 

  Mark cringed. If this was how Malvolio felt, he wouldn’t trade that moment for anything. 

 

oOo 

 

End fic

**Author's Note:**

> A/N 2: OK not the best, but expect more edits! Since this was already written, I just had to copy-paste it here and delete the other one…


End file.
